Marvel: 2010-08-28 - A Path Becomes Clearer
Kurt Wagner closes his eyes, a smile on his face as the warm rays of the late summer sun touch his cheeks and warm his face. The serenade of the birds singing to each other in the trees, accompanied by the rippling percussions of the lake's water lapping at the shore are far more rejevenating that any stay in a med bay bed ever could be. He looks about and spies a nice likely spot to settle down onto for a while on the grass with a large tree to use as a backrest and a nice view of the lake as the sunshine dances upon its surface. Nocturne was watching from inside. She saw Kurt go out earlier and thought to give him a little time, but after grabbing a bite to eat she decided to head out then and go see what he's up to. Quietly, though. She's good at being quiet when she wants to be, and she moves around to make her way closer from somewhere behind him. It is a nice day out, which is why Simone is up above, enjoying the skies far above the mansion. On a whim she swoops lower and sees a flash of blue. She circles lower to take a look.. with three other blues in the mansion now days, she doesn't dare assume it's Kurt. Not far from where Kurt lounges is a tree... Well the tree. The tree that has a large branch that hangs over the water of the lake. This branch has a rope that hangs from it. The rope has an old tire that dangles from the end of it. This is too much for Hank to resist. So as Nocturne sneaks through the woods she comes across a Hank in the trees wearing a pair of blue board shorts covered in red flowers. He's got a inner tube. He looks at the Smurfette with a confused look then launches his inner tube out form the tree and into the water. Then moments later he's doing a summersalt out grabbing the swing to extend himself out. He yells, "Cannon Ball." Then lands on the intertube the blue fury mutant and the float going down in a big splash that might catch Simone. Then moments later it reemerges with a wet Hank lounging in the float. Kurt Wagner is relaxed, but not toallt unaware. the soft splash of the innertube gives kurt a moment of notice that something is afoot. Cracking his eyes, he sees it just as the cry of Cannon Ball sends some of the birds flapping out of their trees in fright. Deciding that perhaps they've got a good idea, it only takes kurt a tought to look up as the big blue form of Beast heads for hte water. There's a BAMF and a puff of brimstone that's suddenly ungulfed by the mini-tidal wave and kut watches it all, clinging to the underside of a large bough with his tail wrapped around it just for added support. Nocturne squints up at the sky then toward the diving Beast, fortunately not close enough for her newer clothes to get all wet, nor her. "You better not shake that water off on me," she warns Beast, shaking a finger at him as she moves closer to grin up at the other blue elf, the first one. "Good to see you out and about again, da..uh, Kurt." She adds, "Sorry. Gotta get used to that. I probably will someday." BACKWINGBACKWING!! followed by a barrel roll. No No wet birdgirls today thankyouverymuch! Simone manages to evade the majority of the water, only getting a bit of splash by the time she's arcs higher into the water. "Ack! " she banks and lands near where TJ is. "whoa.. that was close.." she smiles widely. Hank smiles mischievously, "Sorry Fuzzy Elf, She-Elf, Angle 2.0. I just don't got many days left to come down and enjoy a good dip in the lake." He says putting his hands behind his head. "Though Kurt I'm glad to see that your up and around again. I was worried about you." Kurt Wagner nods and flips from where he was perched, fliping alogn a branch to land on top of the branch that holds the tire swing. "It ist alright meine freund. I had nicht tested meine power since the ordeal anyways. I guess I was worried that I would und still nothing would happen. But who do you worry that you would nicht have much more time to dip int the lake? Mit fur as thick as yours you should be good all year round." He grins broadly and winks. Nocturne's head tilts as she takes in what Hank's saying. "Why, are you going somewhere?" she wonders, and as Simone lands nearby that leads her to share a knowing glance with the woman and look back to Kurt. All of a sudden her expression grows a little more serious and somber. Simone blinks. "You don't have many days left? .." she's about to ask when the others get to it first. Her psi wings slowly vanishing. "Oh, well yea I guess fall is upon us just about isn't it?" she wrinkles her nose. Hank snaps his fingers and pints at Simone, "Somebody give the lady a cupie doll. I hadn't swim in the winter. I haven't seen if my fur would protect me. Though I can tell you it can't feel as nice and refreshing as the water on a hot summer day." He says as he floats there, "Would one of you throw me that can of Dr. Pepper on the shore?" Kurt Wagner smirks, "I have had meine fill of swimming in the heat for a while, perhaps I will try this polar bear plunge thing come this fall und see what it ist like. Are you brave enough to join in it mit me Hank?" He flips down from the branch to the tire swing below, rocking back and forth on it before he leaps and twists to land on the edge of the lakeshore. Nocturne moves over to pick up the can, looking at it for a moment before lobbing it ahead. It's right on target. "Catch!" As the meaning of Hank's words is explained she nods in understanding, hands then shoving into the pockets of her pants. "The way you were sounding at first just made me think of something else," she admits, sitting down afterward to wrap her arms around drawn-in legs. Simone laughs softly. "You all are insane.. if you weren't already blue you'd turn blue.." then again, it's probably getting to be known that Simone isn't a fan of swimming anyway. She looks down at Nocturne and gives her a comforting expression. Kurt Wagner looks over at Nocturne and raises an eyebrow, "Concerned perhaps he would be one of the ones choosing to be going to England when Herr Wisdom ist being returning?" He moves over towards Simone, blowing her a kiss as he moves closer and holding out his hands towards her. Hank catches the Dr.Pepper and cracks it open taking a drink. "No no.. Somebody has to remain here while the others run off to play cowboy." A devilish plan forms in Hanks head about polar bear swimming, "Sure Kurt, I think I'll give it a try." He looks at them all pointedly, "So he's going to London?" And that just makes TJ fidget. "Yeah, about that..I think the Professor wants me to help out with it. We've already talked to Wisdom about it," she explains, looking toward Simone briefly. "I don't know what's going to happen with things yet." Simone smiles at Kurt and takes his hand as he steps close. "Yes.. and Jonas too." she says, without enthusiasm. "I hope Pete is going to be able to find more support.. other wise he's not going to be able to accomplish what he's taking on." Kurt Wagner twirls Simone around and dips her back to kiss her properly. He blinks as he lets her back up though, "Und you are nicht being desiring of joining him TJ? I do nicht think the Herr Professor would force you if you were not willing." He gazes down at Simone, "Und just what ist it that Herr Widson ist planning to tackle?" Hank floats happily and listens, "See we're going to be several x-men short. I wouldn't be surpised if the small furry and angry one isn't going... You know Logan." Hank says with a slight grin on his face. He watches them, "Tj where do you want to be?" "Logan's not going, I'm pretty sure about that," TJ answers. "He already told me not to trust Wisdom, but it sounds like he's trying to do the right thing. I think the Professor wants to be careful about the X-Men not seeming to be directly involved with Wisdom overthrowing a corrupt government thing," she goes on to explain before looking to Kurt. "I don't know yet. There are some good reasons to help, and other reasons not to. But I want to do the right thing." Simone giggles as she's dipped, and wraps a hand around Kurt's hip after she's back upright. She smiles softly and shakes her head "I dont' think the Professor wants the X-men officially involved.. " she nods with what TJ's said. Kurt Wagner shakes his head, 'I have been out of touch so I'm afraid I nicht have any idea of what you all are talking about about corrupt governments." He lets got of Simone for a moment to move over to Nocturne and to reach out for her hand, "Since I am nicht here, it seems meien duty to try to fill in for meineself though. I have nicht known you long, but you seem to me ot be smart und having wisdom given to you by me und if I know meineself, I would have taught you have to read a person to make up your mind for yourself about them nicht matter what other people's opinions might be. Logan's opinions ist nicht that high of meineself either as far as I know, despite meine opinion of him. Trust to your heart und your insticts in deciding what to do." "See... Your Fa... err Kurt is right. Besides you guys all know you can trust me. Just ask Warren, Bobby, and Scott." Hank didn't play pranks on Jean. She was too hot and way too scary. He says taking another sip of his dp before sitting it on his stomach. Simone smiles a bit at Hank and quietly listens to Kurt. This is still so very awkward. She finds it remarkable how at ease he's taking it. Nocturne nods back to Simone, but she's conflicted on this one. She may be around the same ages as many of the X-Men here and she's got experience as one from her world, but some things are still different and around any Kurt, especially so. She ends up letting her hand be taken before moving in more for a hug, answering, "That sounds like something you..he'd say. It's just that I'm so new here and now I met you and in a few weeks I might be going over there and not know when I'll be back here. I don't even know if I'll be able to really get home." Back to the matter at hand, she adds, "But I think Wisdom is trying to do the right thing. He needs help stopping the ones he's going after. I could help." Kurt Wagner smiles at Nocturne and hugs her back, kissing her cheeks as well, "It is nicht that far, expecially when Scott has been giving me lessons in how to fly the Blackbird. Even if you go, it will nicht be as if you shall never see me again. So if it comes down ot if you beleive in the cause or not, it sounds as if your choice has already been made in your heart." He nods his head emphatically. Hank nods, "That this does go really really fast." He says with a smirk out on the water he says taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper. Then he drops down into the water flipping over his inner tube. He goes swimming along the bottom of the water. Simone shudders at the idea of how long it must take Hank to dry off his fur. It'd take FOOORREVER! Then she peers back at Kurt and TJ. "You still need to meet Jonas.." she says, poking Kurt in the side with a wing tip. Nocturne smiles at the kisses to her cheeks, causing her to look a little younger for a moment. "Cut that out.." she whispers, a little embarrassed for no good reason, but it helps. Speaking of which, "I learned how to fly, too. Maybe they'll have something over there I can take to come visit between stuff. Once I go, that is. I'm not ready yet. I was hoping to talk to you a bit more first, and maybe see a few places. There's a lot to get used to here." She steps back to give Kurt his space and watch Beast's antics. "The one I met, right?" she adds to Simone. Kurt Wagner nods his head to Simone and bamfs over to her side, "Ja meine leibchen. You might make me almost beleive perhaps you were ashamed of me to nicht introduce us yet." he grins at her and tilts his head to nibble at her neck with his fangs. He nods his head to Nocturne, "We will have to go to Coney island und I can introduce you to some of the other buskers there. I performed there for tips before I was coming to the school here." Simone nods to TJ. "Yes. That'd be him." she smirks and waves away the smoke. Gah. Then she laughs "Hardly." she says reaching out to tickle him again with a wing. She resists the urge to tease him about running off to germany to delay the meeting. Nocturne rubs the side of her neck and glances back toward the lake as Kurt and Simone get a little closer. It's so hard not to see her actual mother with Kurt at a younger age. She has, but just in pictures and with her as a baby. "That sounds fun," she does add to Kurt in a distracted tone. Hank emerges from the water and blows water out of his mouth. He looks at the three of them wading out of the water. "Good thing I developed a full body blow drier." The mutant comments as he looks around and then belly flops into the water again. Kurt Wagner tchtchtchs at Hank, "Und here you never offered to put one in meine room. I've had to depend just upone plenty of fluffy towels!" Simone arches a brow. "Really?" and then she laughs, not sure if he's kidding or not. She grins brightly. "Yea, you really should share with your fellow furred friends." Nocturne's head tilts as she continues watching Hank. "I hate to break it to you, but someone beat you to it. They're in every car wash I've ever seen." There's a smile, enough to show she's still in a fairly good mood. Hank shrugs, "Well you never asked Kurt. It's basically an industrial sized blower and heater. Well a couple of them and I positioned them to kind do a full body blow dry. You can use my shower if you like it Kurt and let me know. I'll see about hooking you up." He says with a slight grin. Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Alright meine freund, but I don't want to have you trying to blame me for the blue hairs in your shower drain afterwards!" He chuckles and grins broadly. Simone smirks. "I don't know about you TJ but I wouldn't want to use a carwash dryer to dry off with." she chuckles, shaking her head. "It might be a little bit much," TJ nods, but the joke was more the thing. "Anyway, I just don't like the idea of being all the way across the ocean so soon, but I guess I have to be a little less selfish." Hank shrugs, "It's not selfish, it's just being terrified of new things and change. Especially when you are still getting use to being here. You probably fill like your a ship without an anchor at the mercy of the sea. This is a safe harbor and it seems like it is disappearing." Simone nods to TJ. "You and Jonas won't be leaveing immediately anyway.. we all just have to take it one day at a time.. Pete has a lot to do before you have to go off and help him. " Nocturne crosses her arms, holding the opposite shoulder with both. "You're right, both of you. It's just hard to think about when there are so many other things going on in my head right now, too. I don't even know if mom's here, or where she is. That's on my mind too." Uh-Oh... This could be a hot button dangerous topic. Hank starts moving back to shore. "Enjoy your time here in New York and it's not like you can never visit again." He says with a kind smile to the she-elf. He looks over at Kurt in thought and wondered how Kurt was taking this? Simone falls silent. Her feathers however ruffle. A lot. Like a parrot or bird that just felt a very cold breeze. No she does not want to hear about the other woman, for she does fear that Kurt might just get caught up by ..whoever this lady is. It's been known to happen. Nocturne mmms. "Yeah," TJ answers, then she glances toward Kurt and Simone again. "Maybe I should forget about that for now." Or be more careful about when and where she brings it up. Hank is carefully plotting his exiting plan. He really really should have payed more attention to Scott in those training classes about tactics. He looks around at them then smiles really big, "So how about that, football season is coming up. Anybody a Bears fan? Dabares." Kurt Wagner chuckles to Hank, "I have never been a fan of either normal football or the American version. But a swim ist being looking inviting I am thinking." He pulls off his clothes to reveal a tropical print bathing suit beneath (hey he was coming to lake prepared) And he leaps off towards the tire-swing. Simone is so not going in the water, super fur hair dryers or not! She will however stand here and be appreciative of the views. "mmm.. No clue Doc.." she chuckles. "I always found watching sports to be pretty dull." Nocturne decides to stay out of the water as well. It also wouldn't do her well to watch a swimming Kurt too closely. "I'm not really into football either," she admits, getting back to her feet to climb the nearest tree she can perch on. Hank shrugs and it seems that things are well are going cold as they can be at this time. He makes a note to chat with Kurt later. Then he shrugs, "Well I could only wish there'd be another fan of da bears." Then he turns to head back to the water, "Well can't always be a crowd pleaser." Kurt Wagner chuckles, 'Und here I thought you were always an expert crowd pleaser Hank." He swings back and forth on the tire swing, then finally flips up into the air, twisting cat-like and spinning before he straightens out to try diving in with less of a splash than Beast entered with. Simone smiles softly "Sorry.." she says with a bit of a laugh. She also takes a few steps back from the shore, incase any one starts feeling mischevious. "You could always organize a house football game. That'd be much more interesting." Nocturne hums to herself as she does watch Kurt's dive, though she's gone quiet again while the others converse. She's thinking about a number of things, some much more important than others. (END)